leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Warwick/History
Previous Lore 4th= "Eventually the beast catches up with all of us." - Warwick was once a man revered for his ability to track down human specimens for the darkest types of scientific research. When his ambitions exceeded his physical limits, he drank a dangerous elixir to transform himself into an unstoppable manhunter. His newfound strength bore a heavy price. Before his transformation, Warwick found his calling in Zaun as a 'procurer' of human test subjects. Known for his crafty methods and ruthless determination, people regarded him with a cautious mixture of fear and respect. As his reputation grew, so did the demands placed upon him. His clients wanted more rare and dangerous specimens, and they wanted them sooner. To meet their demands, Warwick needed strength that transcended his limited human form. His longtime friend, , devised a powerful formula. The recipe called for three critical components: silver from the Shadow Isles, the fang of a Balefire dire wolf, and the heart of a celestial being. Warwick tracked down the first two in short order, but the third proved a much greater challenge. He traveled to Ionia to trap , a creature believed to be a child of the stars, but she discovered his ploy and drove him away with powerful magic. Unable to tolerate his failure, Warwick returned to Singed disfigured and furious. He demanded the chemist's incomplete potion, but Singed warned him that the results would be unpredictable. Ignoring his friend's warning, Warwick drank the concoction. The brew transformed him into a creature both man and wolf, infusing him with raw strength and heightened . Exhilarated, he immediately began testing his newfound power. Each day his instincts became sharper, but his human half slipped further away. He could feel himself losing control: though he always got his prey, he often failed to bring them back alive. Now he seeks the heart of Soraka to stabilize his transformation before his mind gives way to the feral urges of the beast. |-| 3rd= "The rage of the beast now complements his predatory spirit." - , the Mad Chemist, upon witnessing his master's transformation counted himself amongst the most powerful and revered men in his home city-state of Zaun. Over the course of his infamous career as an alchemist, Warwick won many honors for his craft, not the least of which was a lucrative offer for service in the Noxian military during their campaigns against Ionia. Sequestered in his labs far from the front lines, Warwick and his apprentice Singed toiled relentlessly to manufacture all manner of appalling concoctions for the Noxian army. So potent was his art that even the greatest of Ionia's healers - under the leadership of the Starchild - struggled to combat the poisons and chemical weapons generated by his despicable mind. Warwick's reign of terror grew so horrific that his very name became a curse in the eyes of his Ionian foes, and they began referring to him only as 'the Deathmaker'. But even one under the protection of the Noxian High Command is not wholly beyond the reach of retribution. For as Soraka strode across the myriad of death and destruction left in the wake of one of Warwick's chemical attacks, her heart finally gave way. She called down the wrath of the cosmos on Warwick, wishing that his form should mirror the cruelty in his heart - a curse that would come at the price of her aspiring . Within his laboratory, a terrible thirst took hold over Warwick. As his apprentice looked on in horror, Warwick threw open the doors to his bastion and sprinted off towards parts unknown, a bloodcurdling howling marking his passage. He had become a werewolf; a wild, murderous beast. Today, the Blood Hunter fights for Noxus within the League of Legends... thankful of the curse that his now-mortal enemy bestowed upon him. |-| 2nd= :Released in V1.0.0.32 (October 23rd, 2009) Though Warwick has been physically transformed, his nature has not; he is still a predator. Once a man, Warwick was trained by the Alchemists of Zaun and later hired as a mercenary by the Noxian Army for their war against Ionia. An alchemical genius, he became known to the Ionians as the Deathmaker for the terror and destruction his creations sowed. Sequestered in his labs, he felt no responsibility for the death tolls these creations wrought. Eventually Soraka, an Ionian with the power of gods in her blood, had seen enough of the alchemist's predations. Something in her snapped, and she sacrificed her divinity to curse Warwick. She wanted him to feel revulsion at what he was, for him to dip his fingers in the blood he so often shed. Soraka cursed him to be a werewolf, a wild murderous beast. |-| 1st= :Released in Alpha Week 6 (March 25th, 2009) Warwick was once a brutal mercenary, trained as a chemical weapons engineer by the Alchemists of Zaun. He barely escaped with his life after his unit was wiped out while defending an Ionian citadel. Outnumbered a hundred to one, he holed up in an abandoned mine, and set to work concocting a chemical potion that would give him the strength and power to beat the odds. Knowing he didn't have much time, Warwick frantically finished his elixir, but he had no way to test it before using it. Swallowing the unguent in giant gulps, Warwick howled in pain as his body contorted. His arms grew huge and strong. His fingers sprouted massive claws, his head horns, and his skin became dark as coal. And inside a hunger grew, a thirst for blood that had never before existed. Needless to say, it was not he who lost his life that day. Upon return, Warwick's transformation allowed him to excel as a mercenary, and his infamy spread near and far. He is now desir... Previous Abilities bonus magic damage, healing him for the same amount (stacks up to }} per target and persists for 4 seconds) |targeting = Eternal Thirst is an on-hit effect. |damagetype = magic |onhiteffects = The enhanced attacks apply other on-hit effects and can as (the bonus damage cannot) * Eternal Thirst cannot be or but can be or negated if Warwick is . |additional = * Eternal Thirst's healing and bonus damage are independent from one another. ** Warwick will always heal for the same amount (regardless of damage dealt) * Eternal Thirst's healing equates to %|Level 1 (estimated)}}| %|Level 18 (estimated)}}}} life steal (values based on Warwick's ) |video = Warwick IVideo old.ogv }} Warwick swipes at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and healing himself for 80% of the damage dealt. |description2 = Against enemy champions, Hungering Strike's base damage changes to the highest between the flat value or a percentage of . |leveling = | % of target's maximum health}}}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 400 |targeting = Hungering Strike is a unit-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = single |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = Hungering Strike's flat and percentage components equalize when the target enemy champion has maximum health}}. |video = Warwick QVideo old.ogv }} For 6 seconds, Warwick gains , granting half that bonus to all nearby allies. |leveling = %|attack speed}}| %|attack speed}}}} |cooldown = |cost = 35 |costtype = Mana |range = 1250 |targeting = Hunter's Call is a point-blank area of effect. |additional = * Hunter's Call has no cast time and does not interrupt Warwick's previous orders. * Allied minions cannot be affected by Hunter's Call. |video = Warwick WVideo old.ogv }} Warwick gains of all nearby enemy champions , alerting them to his presence. |description2 = Warwick gains bonus movement speed when revealing enemies with Blood Scent. |leveling2 = % |cooldown = 4 |range = |targeting = Blood Scent is a toggle with a self-targeted buff component. |additional = * Blood Scent will reveal enemies in fog of war and/or in brush but not stealthed ones (Warwick will still gain the bonus movement speed) * Warwick's allies will also gain of enemies detected by Blood Scent. |video = Warwick EVideo old.ogv }} Warwick blinks to the front of the target enemy champion and channels for seconds, gaining 30% life steal for the duration, dealing magic damage seconds}} (each hit applies on-hit effects) and the target for seconds. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 700 |targeting = Infinite Duress is a unit-targeted blink. |damagetype = magic |onhiteffects = Infinite Duress cannot . * Only a single hit can be but all can be or negated if Warwick is . |additional = * Infinite Duress will deal | }} total magic damage if ranked up at levels 6, 11, and 16 as well as powered by stacks on-cast. * Infinite Duress is not interrupted if the affected target blinks or is . * Each Infinite Duress hit can potentially trigger and apply (only happens once because of its internal cooldown) ** Infinite Duress converts damage (except ) from physical to magic. * Each Infinite Duress hit will trigger (splash damage will remain physical) |video = Warwick RVideo old.ogv }} Warwick Pounce.png|Pounce Fury Stance.png|Fury Stance Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Movement/Attacking * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * ; * * * * ;Upon Activating * Previous Splash Art North America= Warwick OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Warwick Warwick OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Warwick Warwick GreySkin old.jpg|1st Grey Warwick Warwick GreySkin old2.jpg|2nd Grey Warwick Warwick UrftheManateeSkin old.jpg|1st Urf the Manatee Warwick Warwick BigBadSkin old.jpg|1st Big Bad Warwick Warwick BigBadSkin old2.jpg|2nd Big Bad Warwick Warwick TundraHunterSkin old.jpg|1st Tundra Hunter Warwick Warwick TundraHunterSkin old2.jpg|2nd Tundra Hunte Warwick Warwick FeralSkin old.jpg|1st Feral Warwick Warwick FeralSkin old2.jpg|2nd Feral Warwick Warwick FirefangSkin old.jpg|1st Firefang Warwick Warwick HyenaSkin old.jpg|1st Hyena Warwick Warwick MarauderSkin old.jpg|1st Marauder Warwick |-|China= Warwick OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Warwick Warwick GreySkin Ch.jpg|Grey Warwick Warwick BigBadSkin Ch.jpg|Big Bad Warwick Warwick TundraHunterSkin Ch.jpg|Tundra Hunter Warwick Warwick FeralSkin Ch.jpg|Feral Warwick Patch History ** No longer depletes mana or goes on cooldown if the target dies during its cast. ;V9.21 * ** Health ratio increased to % of the target's '''maximum' health}} from %|health}}. * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ;V9.18 * ** Now properly gains bonus attack speed against all Blood Hunted enemies. ;V9.12 * ** Tooltip now lists the correct AP ratio. ;V9.11 * ** Healing percentage increased to % from %. ;V8.24b * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 65 from 63. ;V8.24 * ** Empowered recall no longer ignores forced facing/orientation. ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 63 from 66. * ** Target's health ratio reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ;V8.8 * ** Fixed another way where it could double-cast. ;V8.7 * ** Fixed a bug where sometimes it would deal damage twice. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 4 from . * ** Gem glow on his gauntlet is no longer misplaced. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 66 from 58. ** Base armor increased to 33 from . * , , , and ** No longer has classic green idle VFX on his back. ;V7.17 * ** Fixed an interaction where energized attacks prevented some movement speed boosts, including active and Blood Hunt. ;V7.9 May 5th Hotfix * General ** Fixed a crash issue Warwick was causing. ;V7.3 * ** No longer displaces enemy champions and epic monsters. ;V7.2 - Rework * Full Relaunch * General ** Title changed to from . ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New splash artwork for , , , , , and . Tweaked splash artwork for . ** New voice over. ** New lore. * ** Renamed from . ** Stacking effect. ** Bonus magic damage per basic attack increased to from . ** Now heals for per basic attack only while . ** Heal now triples to while . * ** Renamed from . ** Dash effect. ** Damage changed to % of target's maximum health)}} from the highest between or % of target's maximum health}} . ** Healing percentage reduced to % from 80% at all ranks. ** Jaws of the Beast can be held to lock Warwick's teeth into his target and swing around to their far side. Warwick is while swinging around his target, and will move wherever they move until he jumps off. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds at all ranks from . * - ** Passively grants % attack speed against all enemies . Enemy champions below that amount are also Blood Hunted, granting him % bonus movement speed while moving toward them as well as highlighting their position to his team. The bonus movement and attack speed are tripled against enemy champions . ** Warwick briefly senses all enemies and then Blood Hunts the nearest enemy champion for 8 seconds, regardless of their . Blood Hunt cannot be activated while in combat with a champion, and cools down twice as fast if Warwick is not Blood Hunting. ** 70 Mana ** ** Global * - ** Warwick reduces all incoming damage by % for up to seconds, or until Primal Howl is reactivated. Once the damage reduction ends, Warwick unleashes a howl that causes all nearby enemies to for 1 second. ** 40 Mana ** * ** Leap effect. ** Suppression duration reduced to seconds from . ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio reduced to % bonus AD)}} from ** Healing percentage increased to 100% from (30% life steal) ** On-hit effects strikes reduced to 3 from 5. ** Can now be during the channel. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ** Range changed to (250% current movement speed) from 700. ;V6.8 * General ** New splash artwork for and . ** Adjusted splash artwork for . ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V5.8 * ** Warwick taking up to 2 seconds to detect low-health enemies. ;V4.21 * ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 10. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V4.20 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V4.19 * ** Spamming a basic ability at the very end of channel sometimes caused said basic ability to go on cooldown without casting or appearing to be on cooldown in the HUD. ;V4.5 * Armor increased to 20 from 16. ;V3.10 * ** Still dealing damage after being interrupted by enemy champions. ;V3.7 * ** Channel time reduced to seconds from *** Target is still suppressed for the full ** Placing Warwick in a random spot around target. ** Always places Warwick in front of target. ;V3.5 * ** Displays range indicator on mouse-over. * ** Displays range indicator on minimap and on mouse-over. ;V1.0.0.152 * Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.148 * New lore ;V1.0.0.146 * ** Buff icon added ** Not applying bonuses on consecutive hits ;V1.0.0.141 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. * ** Sight trigger reduced to from 66. ** Warwick immediately gains bonus movement speed if he himself reduces a target's health below 50%. ** Warwick immediately gains bonus movement speed upon toggling on. ;V1.0.0.139 * ** Health threshold reduced to % of target's maximum health}} from . ;V1.0.0.134 * Stats ** Attack speed increased to from * ** Deals 3-16 magic damage per stack ** Restores 3-16 health per stack * ** Damage changed to from ;V1.0.0.132 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.126 * ** First two ticks slowed down slightly from almost instant ** Warwick stops channeling if target becomes a ghost. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Sometimes ticked only 4 times ** Sometimes broke early even if not interrupted ;V1.0.0.121 * : ** Heal reduced to 80% of damage dealt from 100. ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Reduced heal if damage is absorbed by shields ;V1.0.0.109 * ** Forgetting toggle state when respawning ;V1.0.0.106 * Stats ** Attack speed reduced slightly * ** Heal per stack increased to from . ** Stacks reduced to 3 from 4 ** Stack duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ;V1.0.0.100 * ** Can be toggled and has a 4 seconds cooldown upon toggling off. * ** Casting while rooted ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Tooltip updated to reflect absence of cooldown. ;V1.0.0.85 * ** Bonus attack speed changed to % from . ;V1.0.0.83 * ** Range reduced to near Warwick from global * ** Warwick sometimes stayed channeling even if target broke free. ;V1.0.0.79 * ** Grants 30% bonus Life Steal ;V1.0.0.75 * General ** PVP.net search tags updated * Stats ** Attack speed increased by 10% ** Attack speed growth increased by 10% *** Both increase attack speed from items and from . ** Mana increased by 20 ** Mana regen increased by 20% ** Mana regen growth increased by 20% * ** Mana cost reduced to from 100 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced by 2 seconds at all ranks. * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from 50 at all ranks. *** Allies are globally granted 50% of this bonus ** Duration changed to 10 seconds at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 32 at all ranks. * ** New particle effects for both Warwick and his targets. * ** Hits reduced to 5 from 6. ** Damage per hit increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 100 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from 150 at all ranks. ** Suppression duration decreased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.32 * ** Animation will cancel if target breaks free. ** Animation displays properly for all players. ;V0.9.25.21 * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 98 from 103. ** Armor growth reduced to from 4. * ** Heal per stack reduced to from . ;V0.9.22.15 * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 320 from 325. * ** Stacks reduced to 4 from 5 ** Heal per stack increased to from . * ** Bonus movement speed increased to from . * ** Health threshold increased to % of target's maximum health}} from . ;V0.9.22.7 * Movement speed increased to 325 from 320. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * ** Heal per stack reduced to from . * ** Removes the buff if the target loses it. ** Granting double Life Steal ;June 26, 2009 Patch * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 12. * ** Bonus movement speed on cast. ** Warwick gains bonus movement speed when enemies come in range. ;June 19, 2009 Patch * ** Health threshold changed to % of target's maximum health}} from . * ** Cast time ** Sight trigger increased to from 60. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 120. ** Damage per hit increased to from . ;June 12, 2009 Patch * ** Passively grants sight of enemies . ** Grants bonus movement speed on cast ** Range increased to from . ;June 6, 2009 Patch * Applies on-hit effects from items * ** Tooltip updated * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 14. ** Can damage minions and monsters for *** Cannot damage minions or monsters for % of their maximum health}}. **** Removed in May 29, 2009 Patch * ** Blank buff ;May 29, 2009 Patch * ** Deals the highest damage between or % of target's maximum health}}. ** Damaging minions and monsters * ** Stacks reduced to 5 from 8 ** Heal per stack increased to from . ;May 15, 2009 Patch * ** Disabling Warwick while he is channeling ;May 9, 2009 Patch * ** Has a ratio ** Deals magic damage ** Damage dealt heals Warwick ;April 25, 2009 Patch * ** Dealing 20% of Warwick's damage instead of 33. ;April 18, 2009 Patch * ** Interrupted while channeling ** Damage/effect continued even if Warwick died. ** Causing errors if target died while channeling. ;April 11, 2009 Patch * ** Cast time ;Alpha Week 2 * Basic attack timer * ** Tooltip updated * ** Tooltip updated }} Category:Warwick Category:Champion history